The quantization of a particular material is diagnostically useful in such diverse fields of technology as biology, chemistry and materials science. In particular, two of the more well known techniques for material quantization are spectrophotometry and fluorometry. It happens, however, that while both spectrophotometry and fluorometry involve procedures for the determination of specific optical characteristics of a material to be quantified, the phenomena observed by these procedures are significantly different.
In spectrophotometry, a beam of light is directed toward a sample of the material to be quantified, and the amount of light absorbed by this material at various light wavelengths as the light beam passes through it is measured to quantify the material. The spectrophotometer required to perform this technique typically includes very sensitive optical elements and is, consequently, quite expensive.
Fluorometry, in contrast to spectrophotometry, is based on the phenomenon whereby a material emits light of a characteristic wavelength when it is properly excited. Specifically, in fluorometry, molecules of a sample material are excited by absorbed light having a relatively short wavelength and, in response to this excitation, the molecules emit light at a relatively longer wavelength. Additionally, because of the basic differences in the underlying phenomena, fluorometers differ significantly from spectrophotometers. This is so in large part because a fluorometer must account for certain considerations which are not encountered during spectrophotometry. For instance, a fluorometer must be able to clearly differentiate the light which is emitted as fluorescence by the sample material from the light which is used to excite the material into its fluorescence. Further, the detecting elements of a fluorometer must have greater sensitivity than those used in a spectrophotometer in order to effectively sense the lower levels of light which typically result in fluorometry.
On the other hand, fluorometers and spectrophotometers do have some commonalities. Importantly, many components used in spectrophotometers are also used in fluorometers. Also, and not suprisingly, spectrophotometers and fluorometers can both be quite expensive.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a converter which effectively employs components in a spectrophotometer as components in a fluorometer. Another object of the present invention is to provide a converter which is relatively inexpensive. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a converter which is relatively easy to manufacture and comparatively cost-effective.